


Supernatural Fic: Let it Burn

by quirky_thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_thoughts/pseuds/quirky_thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in early season 6. Sam finds it easy picking up women and having a good time but  when  you don’t have a conscience things can easily get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Fic: Let it Burn

**A/N:** Written for the [](http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**evilsam_spn**](http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/) Challenge for the prompt “Set Fire to the Rain” by Adele.

But I really just fancied writing some soulless Sam and this is what my muse came up with.

**Summary:** Set in early season 6. Sam finds it easy picking up women and having a good time but  when  you don’t have a conscience things can easily get out of hand.  
  


 

Sam quickened his pace; long legs striding purposefully to put in a bit more distance between him and the rather nice apartment he was leaving earlier than expected.  Much to early.

“Fuck, I could’ve done without that,” Sam muttered as he fingered the growing lump on his cheek .  From the way it was starting to ache and the way the bone throbbed all the way to his eye socket,  a lovely black shiner was about  to make an appearance.  Then there was the cut bottom  lip which was stinging like a bitch.  A quick flick of his tongue soothed it for a moment  but it remained red stained and puffy.  He obviously looked as if he’d been in a fight and an explanation would be needed when he got back to the others.  Samuel  had an irritating habit of wanting to know everything  he did,  but inventing a believable story would trip off his tongue like water off a duck’s back,  so that would be easy enough.

When he finally reached his car, parked out of sight as he’d promised to be discreet, he slammed the door harder than usual after sliding into the driver’s seat, it felt good to relieve the frustration.

“Shit,” he cursed as he revved the engine, knowing that this town would be now off limits for the foreseeable future.

 “If he’d been a demon you’d be dead!”  Sam thought, hardly believing he’d left himself so vulnerable to attack.  Not that he’d expected such a turn of events; but it could have been worse.

It totally took him by surprise because it happened so fast, so no, he hadn’t seen the fist coming... but then he did have his pants around his feet and his eager dick buried deep inside the luscious dark haired beauty, Clara.

It was a crying shame, because the party for two was only getting started.  The night before he’d been propositioned as soon as he’d flashed his seductive smile at the only woman at the bar. She’d whispered extremely interesting ideas in his ear and he was never one to say no to such an open invitation. There were handcuffs, spit slicked lips and an eager tongue.  Gah!  He didn’t hear the car pull up, the footsteps echoing on the stone floor and the door handle turning  until it was too late.

He couldn’t believe how the guy reacted. What’s the big deal?   It was only sex. It wasn’t as if he was going to run off with this hot chick.  Even if said hot chick was the big guy’s wife.  As he saw it he was doing the guy a service as it was obvious he couldn’t satisfy this wild, frustrated creature. Sam supposed asking him if he wanted to join in wasn’t the best move he’d ever made, but it seemed a like good idea in the heat of the moment.  Why did this guy care?

But care he did and  hurled himself at Sam, eyes crazed with fury, fists flying, determined to crush this interloper. He put up a good fight but was no match for Sam once he shook off the last waves of passion and did what he had to do to keep the guy quiet.

As Sam pinned him down, his arm crushing his throat, he caught sight of the badge pinned to the struggling guy’s jacket.  Fuck! A cop. That’s not the kind of attention he was looking for.  Sam pressed harder on the guy’s throat until his body was limp, and a quick twist of the neck finished the job.

This cop wasn’t going anywhere.

Sam heard a small muffled cry. He  glanced over at Clara and saw only terror and fear  tainting her soft blue eyes.  Where moments earlier her face had been flushed and eager  now it was pale and drawn.  She remained totally silent, rooted to the spot, her eyes fixed only on her husband.   Sam didn’t understand women any more, especially since he returned from the Cage. So would she be able to keep a terrible secret?  He would have to decide quickly. Silence her or not?

Sam considered all his options and calculated the odds carefully and methodically like he always did. He wasn’t about to let one small error of judgement cause him any problems.  He didn’t have time for laws and rules, and wasn’t about to have the Police Department chasing down his ass.  He was a hunter with demons and monsters to fight, and a brother to keep an eye on; that was far more important.

So the decision was easy really.  So very easy.

~~~


End file.
